


Vacation

by eddiietozier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: LDR, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, So fluffy it hurts, cute dates, mcgenji fluff, wrote this for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiietozier/pseuds/eddiietozier
Summary: After six months of being apart, Genji & Jesse reunite. Super fluffy and soft.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend, Thea. (LOVE YOU)

The nights were extremely long for them both. Wanting to hold the other and kiss each other good night. The feeling of an empty bed making them shiver underneath the sheets. Feeling alone when you have someone there for you through a screen is a different feeling. You can text or call them anytime but nothing compares to having them here with you. Next to you, to hug and hold. Genji had to move because of a college opportunity and he couldn’t pass it up. The move was hard on both of them and they wished it didn’t have to be like this. 

 

Genji smiled at the man on his screen. “I miss you so much, Jesse. I can’t wait until we see each other again.” Genji said. The FaceTime call had lasted well over two hours. The couple hadn’t seen each other in almost six months. It’s the longest time they’ve ever been apart from each other. Jesse smiled back at him and sighed. He had those heart eyes going again. He looked at Genji like he was the most handsome man to ever walk the Earth because... well.. to Jesse: he was. 

“I miss you too, Darlin’. I can’t wait to have you back in my arms.” Jesse was so lonely without Genji by his side every day. He missed that man something awful. At night he would lay in his bed, tossing and turning. Always wondering if Genji was sleeping okay or if he was having nightmares again. Jesse was so protective over his boyfriend and it killed him to know that he couldn’t be there physically for Genji.

“Just... one more week.” Genji said biting his lip. He had booked a flight to see Jesse next week and they were both super excited for it. “God- I can’t wait to kiss you.” Genji blushed at his own comment because he knew that Jesse was thinking the same exact thing.

“Me either, Sugar. I miss holdin’ you at night.” Jesse frowned, saddened by the thought of having to sleep alone tonight. Genji hated seeing Jesse upset like this. He just wanted to jump through the screen and hug him and never let him go. “How long ya’ stayin’ again?” Jesse asked, watching as Genji rolled over on his bed.

“I’m staying with you for three and a half weeks, almost a month.” They both smiled widely. Jesse had felt so empty without Genji. His other half wasn’t with him and he felt absolutely lost. “Knowing me, I’ll probably extend my stay.” Genji chuckled and set his phone down on his nightstand. The light from his lamp illuminating his face. 

“You tired, Darlin’?” Jesse asked. Genji nodded as he slipped under the covers and got as comfortable as possible. “I love you, honeysuckle.” Jesse cooed. His voice was smooth like velvet. Every word he spoke had so much love attached to it that Genji could feel it. “You’re so handsome, Genji. I love lookin’ at you.” Jesse playfully teased him. He knew how Genji felt about the pet names and compliments. He always acted like he couldn’t stand them but deep down he adored them. Every single one.

“I love you, Jesse. I can’t wait to see you. I’m going to give you the biggest hug ever.” Genji yawned and closed his eyes. He was going to let Jesse hang up whenever he wanted.

“Good night, Sunshine. I love you so much.” Jesse took a few screenshots of Genji sleeping peacefully before hanging up on the call. He laid on his bed and sighed heavily. He always hated getting off the phone with Genji.

“Fuck-“ Jesse groaned as he rearranged his pillows for the thousandth time. He was drained from the day but yet- couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was Genji coming to visit him. He had to make sure that everything was perfect for him when he got here.


	2. Chapter 2

-*- the day before Genji arrives -*-

The afternoon was long and dreadful for both men. They were both heavily anticipating tomorrow morning like a child anticipates Christmas. They had been texting each other all day in between classes and daily activities. Jesse’s phone pinged with a message from Genji.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!!” 

Jesse smiled down at his phone, sending back, “can’t wait to see you either, Darlin’. It’s gonna be so great.” with a few heart emojis. (Ok, a lot of heart emojis)

The day passed irritatingly slow for Jesse. It seemed like every time he looked at the clock, only a few minutes had passed when it felt like an eternity. All he could think about was having his boyfriend in his arms again. To be able to run his fingers through his hair, hold his hand, cuddle with him... all those things that he’s missed for a long six months. He sent Genji a quick text before entering the local sub shop for lunch. 

“Let me know when you’re free to FaceTime later, love you xx”

He put his phone in his pocket and ordered his lunch, grabbing a table and waiting for it to be brought to him. He quickly googled ideas for a big date around the town for tomorrow. He knew Genji was a sucker for planned out dates and especially ones where it was all over town. Jesse had been saving money since last year and knew that he had enough for a few things.

“Boba tea places near me-“ Jesse spoke to google before his food was handed to him. He thanked the waiter and quickly made note of what place to take Genji to. He knew that there was an outside skating rink near by. Jesse wasn’t the best at skating but he remembered Genji mentioning how much he loved it as a kid.

Jesse’s phone pinged with a text.

“Hey, baby. After I get home I’ll be doing last minute packing, we can FaceTime then xx” 

Jesse smiled like an idiot at his phone. His was so goddamn happy that Genji was going to be in his arms tomorrow. They had planned it that they might go get lunch together after he picked Genji up from the airport but depending on how Genji’s feeling... Jesse might want to take him out for a day in the city.

The day seemed to pass by just as slow as before lunch. It was finally 6pm and time for dinner. Genji hadn’t called Jesse yet but he had texted him and told Jesse that he would soon. Jesse began to have anxiety about the trip in general. He wanted Genji safe and unhurt. He knew that everything was going to be fine, but he wouldn’t help but think that something could possibly go wrong.

“Damn it-“ Jesse groaned to himself as he stirred the mac and cheese he was making. He had almost burnt the pan while zoning out about Genji. Jesse’s phone rang: Genji’s ringtone.

“Hey, Darlin’! How are you doing?” Jesse asked, setting his phone against a water bottle to prop it up right while he continued to cook. Genji smiled at the sight. 

“Aw are you practicing for all the meals you’re going to make me while I’m there?” He teased. Jesse chuckled and shook his head.

“You know you’re the better cook here-“ Jesse stopped talking as he concentrated on the macaroni, carefully draining it into the sink. “What do you have left to pack?” He asked looking at his screen to see Genji folding some shirts on his lap and putting them in a big black duffle bag.

“Oh just some extra clothes. I bought us matching stuff too so while I’m there we can be extra cute.” Genji ran his fingers through his hair and continued folding the shirts.

“Matching stuff? Like what?” Jesse asked, mixing the other ingredients into the bowl, making his mac and cheese edible at last. He took a bite and moaned at how good it tasted.

“Hey, save those sounds for when I’m there!” Genji laughed. “I got us matching hoodies, you’ll love them. I also got us matching underwear... I’m sure you’ll love those too.” He tried to hide his smirk but Jesse had already got a glimpse of it.

“Matchin’ drawers? Oh honey-“ Jesse tried to tease him. “What do they look like?” He raised an eyebrow, taking another bite of his food. Genji shook his head and looked up at the camera.

“Not telling you. You’ll just have to wait and see when I get there.” He smirked and continued to pack his bags, making sure he had everything for the stay. Jesse watched him as he ate, not saying anything until he saw Genji bend over to pick something up, his ass right in front of the screen. 

“Damn darlin’,” he teased. Genji chuckled and sighed playfully. Jesse had missed hearing Genji sigh at all his dumb remarks in person. He always kissed Jesse afterwards to make sure that Jesse knew he was only joking. It was the little things that they both missed about each other. The smaller details meant the world to them both.

“What’s the weather like for tomorrow there?” Genji asked folding another pair of jeans across his lap before putting it into the bag. Jesse shrugged and clicked out of the FaceTime to check the weather.

“The high is 45 for tomorrow. Perfect. You’ll need a jacket or hoodie when you get off the plane.” Jesse clicked back into the FaceTime call. Genji smiles excitedly. He couldn’t wait to be cold again. He absolutely loved the cold weather. “Depending on how you feel tomorrow after landing, I have something planned.” Jesse added. Genji raised an eyebrow and looked at Jesse on the screen.

“Oh? A surprise?” Genji smirked. “I love surprises.” he continued to say before finally zipping up the bag that he had been packing for the last hour. “Well, I think we should both get to sleep earlier tonight. The faster we sleep, the quicker tomorrow will come.” Genji smiled and watched as Jesse put his bowl in the sink and rinse it.

“I can’t argue with that logic, sugar.” Jesse chuckled and picked up his phone, starring at Genji. He absolutely adore that man with all his heart. “I love you, Darlin’, and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. You be safe, ya’ hear?” Jesse teased him. Genji nodded his head and laughed. 

“Of course I’ll be safe. I love you so much, Jesse. I can’t wait for tomorrow. I’ll call you before I leave and when I land. Good night.” Genji said, blowing a kiss to Jesse before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse waited patiently at the gate where Genji was supposed to be in a few minutes. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might stop at any given second. His flesh hand was sweaty and shaky. He looked around, trying to keep his cool and not look like a nervous wreck. As the minutes passed by, he felt like it took forever Genji to arrive. The airport was so loud he was afraid that he might not hear Genji if he called for him. His nerves seem to calm down when he noticed that Genji’s flight was officially being unloaded at the gate. Jesse looked around the airport watching people go by, the faint smell of fast food in the air.

“Jesse!” Genji called from the gate. Jesse snapped his head around to find Genji, standing there waving to him. He ran as fast as he could to where he was. He picked him up, swinging him around in his arms. “O-oh my god I’m so happy to be in your arms again-“ Genji said, tears falling down his cheeks. The embrace was so tight that neither of them could breathe properly but they didn’t care. Jesse’s cheeks were wet with tears as Genji kissed them. 

“Baby-“ Jesse said before pulling away to kiss Genji on the lips. People starred but they didn’t mind at all. The entire world could be coming to an end and neither of them would even notice. Genji texted his head on Jesse’s shoulder and sighed happily. “I’ve missed you so much, Darlin’,” Jesse said, letting Genji stand on his feet again. They walked over to the baggage claim and picked up Genji’s two duffle bags before making their way to the truck.

“How are you feelin’, angel?” Jesse asked, putting the bags in the bag seat of his truck. He got into the driver’s seat and started the truck. Genji got in, sat down, and put his seatbelt on. “You feel like going around the city for the rest of the day?” Jesse smirked playfully as Genji as his face lit up with excitement.

“I’d love to, Jesse! Let’s drop everything off at your place so I can change and give you your hoodie. I want us to match while we’re out.” Genji smiled and reached for Jesse’s unoccupied hand as he began to drive. Soon enough they got back to Jesse’s place and began to quickly unpack Genji’s bags.

“Here, this is yours.” Genji said as he handed Jesse a light green hoodie. He unfolded it to see that it had big letters in western font that said: “Save a horse, ride a cowboy.” Jesse chuckled and put it on. It was a perfect fit for him.

“Well, what does yours say? Didn’t you say they match?” Jesse questioned as he watched Genji put his hoodie on with his back to him. Genji turned around to reveal that his hoodie said “I save horses, what about you?” in western font. Jesse laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. The sound of his laughter was music to Genji’s ears. He missed how loud Jesse was. He didn’t care about anything but listening to Jesse laugh right now. It was like the entire world stopped every time Jesse McCree laughed. 

“I thought you might like them, cowboy.” Genji said, walking over to Jesse and kissing him on the lips. The kiss lingered for a few seconds more than either of them anticipated. The faint smell of Genji’s cologne filled Jesse’s nose. The feeling of their bodies pressed together was one of the best feelings ever. They felt secure, warm, and content. Neither of them wanted to move.

“Alright, Darlin’. Let’s go on that date around the city. I have everything planned out for us.” Jesse said as he pulled away from Genji. He reached for his hand and lead them back out to the truck. “We’ll finish unpacking when we get home if we feel like it then.” Jesse added. They both knew that wouldn’t happen. They were probably going to come home and pass out in each other’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The city was loud but not as crowded as Jesse was anticipating. The smell of hot chocolate and bakery pastries filled the air as they walked down the street. The air was cold against their faces. Genji’s cheeks were a deep red, which Jesse found absolutely adorable. They held hands as they walked to the boba place that Jesse had looked up yesterday.

“We’re getting boba!?” Genji asked excitedly. If there was anything in this world that he loved more than Jesse McCree... it was boba. Jesse smiled down at Genji, pure admiration in his eyes. “What else do you have planned for today?” he asked as they walked into the restaurant.

“You’ll find out when we get there, Darlin’.” Jesse pulled out his wallet and grabbed some money from it. “I’ll take two honey dew milk tea, with passion fruit boba please.” Jesse quietly ordered to them both. Genji stood beside him, looking him over. The hoodie fit perfectly against his body. He was actually surprised that it wasn’t too small for him, considering how large Jesse was. They waited for their drinks, and sat down at an empty booth when they were served.

“That hoodie looks so good on you, baby.” Genji said before taking a sip of his drink. Jesse raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. Oh no- Jesse licking his lips only meant one thing: a smart remark. Genji knew that all too well. Jesse’s signature give away is licking his lips. Genji had to prepare himself for whatever that cowboy was about to say. 

“Yeah but yours would look better off you.” Genji coughed, almost choking on his drink. Jesse laughed and blushed. He couldn’t help but laugh at how worked up Genji would get over a simple remark. Even though they both knew what it implied, Jesse still found the entire thing hilarious. 

“Don’t talk like that in public, you heathen! I could’ve died-“ Genji’s cheeks were a deeper shade of red now. Jesse chuckled under his breath and shook his head. “We’ve only been together for two hours and you’re already starting in with that stuff.” Genji playfully rolled his eyes and smiled. He took a sip of his drink and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow on the table. He stared at Jesse for what seemed like an hour. He admired the small freckles on his face, the small scar above his cheekbone. He loved the way he hair moved every time he turned his head. The way his eyes seem to sparkle when he smiled.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Sugar?” Jesse’s voice snapped him out of his little daydream state. Jesse admired Genji the same way he admired him. He studied the way Genji would tense his jaw when he was blushing and how lovely his eyelashes looked when he would look down. The small crinkles around his eyes, and the softness of his features. Genji was so gorgeous and it killed Jesse to know that he was insecure. He looked every single thing about Genji. Jesse ran his fingers through his hair and took another sip of his drink.

“What else do you have planned for today?” Genji asked, still resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He brought the straw to his lips and took a big gulp. “You don’t have to tell me if it’s going to ruin a surprise.” Genji’s chuckled and sat straight up, stretching his back.

“You already asked that, Darlin’. I’m keeping it a surprise, but you’ll know what we’re doing when we get close enough.” Jesse checked the time on his phone and cleared his throat. “We better get going. Just trust me.” Jesse added. They both got up, taking their drinks with them, throwing them away shortly after finishing them. The streets were now crowded with people and it was almost impossible to walk at a normal pace behind others. Everyone had their own pace and most... were too slow.

“Hold my hand?” Genji asked, looking up at Jesse as they walked side by side. Jesse nodded and interlaced his fingers with Genji’s. He always looked out for Genji and made sure that he was safe and felt content no matter the situation. That was one of Genji’s favorite things about McCree. His own comfort came before Jesse’s. As they walked closer to the ice rink, Genji slowly began to realize what they were doing. He smiled excitedly and squeezed Jesse’s hand.

“Ice skatin’ sound fun to you?” Jesse asked with a chuckle. “I knew you’d love this idea. I haven’t been ice skating since...” Jesse trailed off and Genji picked up where he left off.

“All those years ago when I took you skating and you swore you would never ice skate again?” Jesse nodded and let Genji walk into the building first. They let each other’s hands go and walked up to the counter, paid for their skate rentals and their locker for their stuff. They put their shoes into the locker and Genji held onto the key.

“I have a feelin’ that I’m not gonna do too well out here.” Jesse said with a nervous laugh as he held Genji’s hand out to the rink. People flew past them doing twirls and spins but Jesse could barley walk in the skates. It was embarrassing. He didn’t mean to come here only to be a physical burden to Genji. “You can let me go, Honeybun.. I think-“ Jesse cut himself off by falling backwards into his ass. Genji laughed and helped him up.

“Hold onto me and don’t let go. You don’t need any more bruises.” Genji said with a smile. He held out his hands, which Jesse took immediately without any hesitation. He looked down at Genji and bit his lip. His feet were still sliding a little too much for his liking at the moment but he decided to let Genji pull him around the rink. It didn’t look as awkward or humiliating as Jesse thought. People gave them a sweet look of “awh” when they passed them.

“Darlin’ I’m jealous-“ Jesse said as he tried not to lose his balance as they turned around the corner. “You’re like a professional out here.” He squeezed Genji’s hands as he started to slip backwards again. Genji pulled forward, helping Jesse stay upright. “I have a question to ask you but it’s gonna have to wait until later.” Jesse’s voice sounded nervous and shy. He hadn’t sounded like this in a long time.

“That’s okay, Jesse. I won’t let you fall again. I promise.” Genji assured Jesse that he wasn’t going to fall again but he wasn’t too sure about that. As the minutes passed by, Jesse became more comfortable skating and he even let go of Genji’s hands at one point. He fell shortly after but the main thing was: he tried. Genji helped him to their locker after returning the skates. “Thank you for this, baby.” Genji said, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Jesse’s cheek.

“You’re welcome, sugar plum.” Jesse replied, grabbing his keys from his pocket. “We have quite a walk back to the truck. Do you want me to carry you?” Genji’s eyes lit up at the question. Of course he wanted to be carried.

“If you don’t mind-“ Genji said as a faint blush came over his cheeks. Jesse bent down with his knees, allowing Genji full access to jump on his back. Once Genji was up there, the piggyback began. Genji could see so much over Jesse’s head that he wondered how awesome it is to be this tall. Jesse could see over practically everyone and everything. He did have some trouble with low hanging ceilings but... that’s beside the point. Soon they both reached the truck and loaded up.

“What’s the question?” Genji asked, watching cars go by as they say at a red light not too far from Jesse’s place. When he didn’t get a reply, Genji decided to ask again. “You said earlier that there’s a question you wanna ask?” This caught Jesse’s attention. He seemed to be in his own little world at the moment. The light turned green and Jesse just mumbled.

“When we get home-“ Jesse said looking over at Genji who was taking pictures of Jesse. “Stop that- I don’t look good.” Genji scoffed at the remark.

“You look like the best cowboy I’ve ever seen in my life. I want pictures of you anyway because I wanna show you off.” Genji smiled, looking through the pictures he had just taken. It was true: Jesse looked like a sun kissed cowboy ready for a photoshoot. “I’m so glad we’re home. I wanna know what they question is!!” Genji said impatiently. He couldn’t think of what Jesse could’ve wanted to ask him.

“Here, let’s order pizza and then I’ll ask you. I’m starving.” Jesse said as they both walked back inside Jesse’s place. Genji nodded and told him what kind of pizza he wanted, they comprised and got a half & half pizza. One side spinach and chicken, the other bbq pepperoni. Soon enough, the pizza arrived and they chowed down. There was only a few slices left of each half by then time they were done. The room was quiet as they sat on the couch, wiping their mouths with napkins.

“I’ll put the leftovers on the stove just in case we wanna snack on them later.” Genji said as he closed the box, walking it over to the stove. As he turned back to return to the couch he saw Jesse fumbling with something from his pocket. “You okay over there?” Genji laughed but with a hint of nervousness to his voice. Jesse laughed it off and finally got a grip on whatever he was holding. What... was he holding? Genji couldn’t tell, the lights were too dim and Jesse’s hands practically covered the entire thing. “What’s that?” Genji asked, walking closer to Jesse, motioning to his hand.

“Darlin’-“ Jesse started to say as he sank down to one knee in front of Genji. He gasped and covered his mouth. His hands were shaking, pure adrenaline ran through his veins. Was he really... proposing right now!? “I know that we ain’t really the marryin’ type... but I don’t want anyone else but you. You’re my honeysuckle... my everything. I love you more than a scorpion loves hidin’ under rocks.” Genji rolled his eyes playfully at the last comment.

“Jesse-“ Genji tried to say but was cut off by him.

“I ain’t finished, Sugar.” Jesse cleared his throat and held out his hand, which held a small black box. He slowly opened it to reveal a ring with two diamonds. Genji was in awe at how beautiful the ring was. He swore to never take it off once it was put on. “Will you make me the happiest cowboy ever... and marry me?” Genji nodded as tears fell down his cheeks.

“Of course, Jesse McCree. I want to spend my forever with you.” Genji sniffled as Jesse stood, and put the ring on his finger. He admired how much it shined when he moved his hand. Genji wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck and kissed him with the most passion possible. He felt like he was floating. No one could ever love Jesse McCree more than Genji Shimada. They could try, but they would fail. 

“You’re really the yee to my haw.” Jesse said with a smirk. Genji playfully slapped his arm and scoffed. 

“Stop saying that stuff! You need to stay off the internet.” They both laughed and embraced each other again. Jesse’s arms wrapped about Genji so perfectly that you would’ve sworn that they were born for each other. “Let’s put in one of those corny westerns you like and cuddle to celebrate.” Genji said as he rested his chin on Jesse’s chest looking up at him, his arms wrapped around his waist. Jesse’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“You wanna watch corny westerns with me, Darlin’?!” Jesse asked, and Genji nodded against his chest. The feeling of pure joy and contentment as they lay together on the couch was indescribable. Their hearts felt as if they were beating as one. Genji laid with his head on Jesse’s chest, his arm draped over his stomach, their legs intertwined. Genji wasn’t paying much attention to the plot of this western, but he didn’t mind.

“I love you, angel. Thank you for choosin’ me.” Jesse said softly, gently rubbing Genji’s back. He kissed the top of his head and sighed happily.

“I love you too, cowboy. Thank you for making my life a much happy place. The sunsets are brighter, the nights aren’t as scary, and my days are much happier thanks to you.” Genji leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Soon after, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. The night quiet and full of love. So many things to come, and so many good things await the pair.


End file.
